Ka-wa-ii!
Ka-wa-ii! (かわいい!; C-u-t-e!) is made up of the six winners from the Hello! Pro Girls auditions in 2009. The group is known for their cute songs and young members and became a center group in 2010. Their best selling single is Eien Idol / ROCK FROM THE DEAD with 15,203,146 copies sold. Ka-wa-ii!'s lowest selling single was Hai,Hai,Hai!! ''with only 39,500 copies sold. Their H.P SUPER IDOLS. color is '''Light Pink.' Members Current Members First Generation (2009) *Koga Hikaru (古賀ひかる; Electric Blue) (Leader) *Mahiro Rima (まひろリーマ; Dark Blue) Second Generation (2013) *Nao Rika (奈緒りか; Lavender) *Taguchi Ayano (田口綾乃; Cyan) Third Generation (2013) *Kobayashi Erika (小林エリカ; Red) *Tatsuki Maya (樹マヤ; Pink) Fourth Generation (2014) *Nakayaki Ruu (中焼きルゥ; Silver) *Higo Rino (肥後梨乃; Gold) *Aoki Mutsumi (青木睦; Orange) *Kagawa Yuri (香川ゆり; Yellow) *Kitagawa Misa (北川みさ; Light Green) Former Members First Generation (2009) *Abe Kasumi (阿部かすみ;' Gray'; Former Sub Leader, Graduated March 15, 2013) *Sato Miki (佐藤みき; Gold; Graduated March 15, 2013) *Ono Usagi (小野うさぎ; Indigo; Former Sub Leader, Graduated August 31, 2013) *Ogawa Melody (小川メロディ; Hot Pink; Left February 1, 2014) Second Generation (2013) *Suzuki Hoshi (鈴木保志; Orange; Withdrew, October 8, 2013) History 2009 In November, the six winners of the Hello! Pro Girl ~Cutie Circuit~ would form the group Ka-wa-ii! 2010 Ka-wa-ii! debut with the song Go Girl Go! on January 31st and the single became number one on the weekly Oricon Chart selling 50,000 copies on the first day and 500,000 in one week, making this single a sucess. On October 10th Ka-wa-ii had their first concert debut. Ka-wa-ii! performed three of their singles, Go Girl Go!, Love Cider, and Zettai Bomber! at S/mileage 1st Live Fall Concert Tour 2010 ~Devil Smile Angel Smile~ . 2011 On Febuary 13th, Ka-wa-ii! became a center group and Ka-wa-ii! had their first concert a few days later. On May 2nd Ka-wa-ii! release their first album, 1 Happy Days which had most of their released singles and some songs just made for the album. In December Ka-wa-ii! was voted Best Petite Idol Group 2011 and was featured on the cover of UTB+ magazine. 2012 Ka-wa-ii released three singles in eight months and opened an official YouTube Account under the username KAWAIIChannel where they uploaded all the music videos from their singles and special annoucements. On December 17th Abe Kasumi and Sato Miki annoucned that they put in for Graduation. Abe Kasumi released this statement the same day. "Dear fans, I'm sorry to disapoint you but I've decided to graduate from Ka-wa-ii! to go back to my normal life. When I first joined Ka-wa-ii I was excited to perform and sing, but that spark has faded and I can't connect with my Ka-wa-ii self anymore. I've decided that it would be the best for me and the group that I should leave my activites from Ka-wa-ii and contine my normal life. Please support me and Ka-wa-ii and remember Ka-wa-ii! for their cute looks! ~Abe Katsumi~ A few days later Sato annouced that she was leaving Ka-wa-ii! to focus on studies. On December 21st a video was posted on the Ka-wa-ii! Channel with Mahiro Rima annoucing it. The video was annoucing the second generations auditions which would start on January 1st 2013 and end on Febuary 4th 2013. The new members would be annouced on Febuary 5th 2013. 2013 Ka-wa-ii will release their new single, Rock On! which will debut the second generation and will be Abe Kasumi and Sato's Miki's last single on March 1, 2013. On Febuary 3, the three new members who won the auditions will debut in Ka-wa-ii! 2013 Tour Haru ~Egao Sensation~. On March 15, Abe Kasumi and Sato Miki both graduated from Hello! Project. On May 18, Ka-wa-ii! released their thirteenth single, Get In SYNC/MINOR. On July 7, Ka-wa-ii! released their fourteenth single, Lollipop no Ongaku. On July 23, Kawa-ii! uploaded their next single's dance shot on their Youtube channel. The single was confirmed to be Electro♥Hearts/NEW CHALLENGE. On August 31, Kobayashi Erika and Tatsuki Maya were added to Ka-wa-ii! and sub leader Ono Usagi graduated to become a H!P soloist. Electro♥Hearts/NEW CHALLENGE became Ka-wa-ii!'s best selling single, with 10,000,000 copies sold, becoming the second best selling single in Hello! Project. On October 8, Suzuki Hoshi withdrew from the group. She will still be featured in Eien Idol / ROCK FROM THE DEAD. On November 15, Ka-wa-ii!'s 17th single, Kataomoi Rotation was announced. It will be released on February 28, 2014. 2014 On February 1, Ogawa Melody left the group due to health problems. On April 15, the sub members were promoted to full member status. Discrography Singles #2010-01-31 Go Girl Go! #2010-04-13 Ai Ai Cider #2010-08-11 Zettai Bomber! #2011-01-10 Dreamer. #2011-03-15 Viva La Party!~ #2011-07-12 Fly Away #2011-12-07 Daisuki Desu! #2012-02-14 Electro Love #2012-04-27 Hai, Hai, Hai!! #2012-06-03 Onigai Senpai! #2012-12-31 Take a Chance! ~MIRAI MIRAI~ #2013-03-13 Rock On!~ #2013-05-18 Get in SYNC/MINOR #2013-07-07 Lollipop no Ongaku #2013-09-01 Electro♥Hearts/NEW CHALLENGE #2013-10-31 Eien Idol / ROCK FROM THE DEAD #2014-02-28 Kataomoi Rotation #2014-05-29 Nee, Nee? / ORIGINAL Albums #2011-05-02 1 Happy Days #2012-12-13 2 Light Sensation #2013-06-17 3 Love Candy #2014-07-23 4 THE BEAT! Best Albums #2013.11.23 BEST! ~Updated Ka-wa-ii!~ Mini Albums #2010.07.13 ROTATION TO U #2014.01.19 Ka-wa-ii! Original Songs 2014 Other Singles #Makeruna Wasshoi! (BekimasuY) #Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku (Hello! Project Mokanbekimasu Ongaku) #Victory! (H.P SUPER IDOLS.) Trivia *The group debuted a year after S/mileage. Though they had their main debut first. *The group line-up did not changed for four years. *They've got number one on the weekly Oricon charts for all their singles,with the exception of Hai,Hai,Hai!! *Tsunku stated that this group has enough talent to outpass Morning Musume. *Tsunku works a lot with this group like he does for Morning Musume and Happy Jikan. *The group covers many styles of music. *They hold a lot of handshake events for single releases. *On the release of Go Girl Go! the group went to a cake shop to celebrate the number one. *For the name "Ka-wa-ii!",not all of their songs are cutesy. *Tsunku said that the members of Ka-wa-ii! are hardworking. *The group wil *l be going through a reform process. This will be the first time this will be fully attempted. Tsunku also hinted that more groups will go through this process during the 2013-2014 year. *Ka-wa-ii!'s official Chinese name is 可爱可爱的女孩！. Category:Group Formations in 2010 Category:2013 Auditions Category:Hello! Pro Girls Category:Hello!Project DIVAS. Category:Trainees Category:Ka-wa-ii! Category:Ka-wa-ii member Category:Hello! Pro Girls auditions Category:H.P SUPER IDOLS Category:Shooting Star Member Category:Hello!Project Kenshuusei Category:Shugo Chara Egg! Category:Teal Group Color Category:Zetima Category:ONE WAY!! Category:Smile On! Category:Mobekimasu Category:2010 Debuts Category:2nd generation member Category:LalaLA Category:Popular Groups